


Duality

by coonpaws



Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, There Will be Dragons, giving yugi the BAD TOUCH, pretty season 0 heavy, tentacle stuff happens yami's a horny ass spirit, the most cryptic possession you will ever read, this kid has the worst luck, yami's fucking awful but i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coonpaws/pseuds/coonpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is a lonesome human in a world full of mages, and without any magic of his own, he is alienated from society and hated for his low blood. However, in his haste to escape death, he runs into a lively spirit who requests his help, and in exchange, will grant him a wish. This story follows the pairs attempt to regain what was stolen from the spirit, and gain what was never gifted to the human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Woods

A soul powered by pure innocence. One which burned with a passion to survive. How long would such an angelic spirit last against the cruel world in which it lived? 

Like the crack of a whip, the harsh winds shot frozen shards past the boy’s pale face, causing him to flinch in pain. Such bleak weather, could it get any worse?  
Weeks ago his family was forced to exile him from their home, of course, against their will. What had become of them, the boy had no idea, and he probably never would. All he could do was trudge forward with a heavy heart, hoping that he would sooner than later figure out how to solve this parlous predicament.  
The cruel antics this winter played on him continued to be ruthless as he made his way towards a small town surrounded by a the vast forest his grandpa had warned him about. Don’t enter those woods. _Don’t_ enter those woods. Horrible dangers laid within that never ending sea of trees, and it would be best if he never came in contact with what rested there.  
However, there was no way a town of mages would prove to be any safer.  
Humans weren’t welcomed in places like this, rather they were executed on site if discovered. He couldn’t let that happen, not after he had come this far, not after being careful not to get caught for so long.  
He had to be strong, he had to discover the secret that lied with his puzzle. Ah, his treasure. Something about it was special. What made it that way, he did not know, but it was definitely something worth fighting for. At least…that’s what grandpa told him. 

Heading into town put him on high alert, all muscles in his body tensing as various spells shot past him and mages roamed about, drinking all too much and cackling over seemingly hilarious stories amongst their friend groups. The yellow lights that flooded the snow dusted stone road with light appeared warm and welcoming at first glance, but to an outsider, it was anything but. Lovely little shops lined the street, filled with toys and trinkets, antiques of all sorts, tarot card readings and bright candy stores...everything seemed so lively, even as the sun began to set.  
Everything swas going fine, he would be able to pass through the town and board the train by sundown, or at least that’s what he thought. 

“Hey, Mister!”  
The voice of a little girl rose behind him, causing him to freeze dead in his tracks. If he was to allow this girl a good look at him, she’d catch on immediately.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you like to come play with me?”  
An innocent question, one which caused him to relax a bit.  
“Well, I, uh…I wouldn’t mind…”  
“Great! Come with me!” With this enthusiastic reply still lingering in the air, she pulled on the back of the scarf the boy wore draped over his head and shoulders, revealing what hid beneath it.  
“Your hair…you’re a human!”  
Maybe he should have stayed more alert.  
Bolting through the town, the boy knotted his scarf around his neck as he attempted to evade the attacks the incredibly hostile mages shot at him. Hexes and jinxes of all sorts scattered, and as he trampled frozen flower gardens and scrambled over fences, he eventually lost his footing and slipped, giving one of the mages an advantage in which they landed a direct hit on the boy, suspending him at least 20 feet above the ground.

At this point, there wasn’t a thing he could do.  
Everything looked a blur, and with all the shouting below him, it was hard to focus on one thing alone. The street lights yellow tint were the last thing that his blurred vision fixated on before being violently slammed into a nearby building.  
Slumped up against the door of the structure, it took a minute before he regained his composure and hazily glanced up at those who had “captured” him.  
It wasn’t like he was a complete idiot, he knew he could break through this pitiful party of mages, however, it might have been a better idea to just sit there and take whatever they planned on giving him.  
The personalities who surrounded him seemed confident that they had subdued the boy, he was human after all, however, he wasn’t going down without a fight. They had overlooked one thing, and that was his will to live. 

The odds weren’t in his favor, but it wasn’t like he had anything to lose.  
With only one shot to get this right, the boy slowly pulled his feet close to him, and with a great leap, bounded over the handrail beside him.  
As soon as he hit the ground, he was running.  
The pounding of blood in his ears made everything go silent.  
It was as if he was invincible in this moment, even though he was anything but.

As the scenery changed to a lush forest bearing a coat of white, the boy felt himself beginning to lose momentum.  
He couldn’t give up just yet though.  
They were still after him, he was sure of it. 

Dodging hanging tree branches and leaping over creaks, it was only as he came to a breathless halt that he realized he was alone. They had given up chase, but for what reason?  
Heaving great sighs of icy smoke, the boy finally felt the searing pain that had gotten masked over by his previous adrenaline rush, and he felt as though he would keel over vomiting at any moment.  
The stings of several cuts nipped at his skin as he trudge forward through the dark night, and as his senses began to dull and his eyesight went foggy, he registered something that hadn’t crossed his mind before.  
There he stood, all alone, in the middle of the woods.  
And as he crashed through the door of a cabin in which appeared empty, he made a silent prayer to every god he could think of.  
_‘Please, lend me one of your angels.’_


	2. His Name

The morning came as quick as the night had left.  
Groggily sitting up, the boy found himself in a dimly lit cabin, the only light shining in through the shattered windows. As he clambered to his feet, his curiosity grew as he noticed all the scrolls carelessly tossed about the place. Upon further inspection, it became apparent that the cabin was full of peculiar items. There were plants of all sorts decorating the bookshelves which held a countless number of classic novels. Broken toys were scattered on the floor, and as he went to pick one up he suddenly found himself unable to breath.   
Struggling against the pressure around his neck, he swung his fists at whatever it was that was choking him so cruelly. However, his attempt to scuffle with the unidentified attacker was fruitless as black, ink-like tentacles coiled around his arms, pinning him to the wall. Slowly, he felt more of them inch up his body, wrapping themselves around his thighs and stomach, rendering any defense he could have thought of useless. The feeling of them sucking against his fragile skin caused tears to bead up in his eyes, yet his whining was blocked by the hands that stole his breath. His ears filled with the sound of gentle tittering, and finally, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of what was strangling him. 

One eye, blazing with enthusiasm, caught his and appeared to curl into a grin. It was–

_Just a dream_.

Bolting upright, the boy found himself in a dimly lit cabin, the only light shining in through the shattered windows. His face was damp with tears, and his head buzzed with all sorts of frightening images.   
He had never had a dream such as that one, and it honestly made him a bit panicky. However, it didn’t take him long to get over it as he spotted his satchel laying on the floor. In one swift motion he plucked the bag up, empty it’s contents with haste. “Ah, thank god…” What the busted satchel held was so incredibly important to him, he’d risk his life repeatedly if it meant he could keep them safe.   
Three ostrich-sized dragon eggs.  
Cradling them close to his body, he examined them more thoroughly than before, making sure everything about them was perfectly intact.   
The story behind them was that he had obtained them from a young wizard who seemed desperate to get rid of them, and who was he to decline three incredible creatures? Sure, he didn’t know a thing about dragon care, but was that going to stop him? Of course not.   
Worried about the temperature of his eggs, there was only one thing that he assumed would keep them warm properly, and that was to sit on them. Removing his scarf, the boy made a little nest for them, and soon had one positioned under his butt. Carefully, he lowered himself onto the eggs, which, presumably, didn’t fit under his small body at all. Attempting to reposition them, he furrowed his brow as he tried again and again to make them fit. About five minutes into this endeavor, he heard the abrupt sound of someone snickering, which soon grew into full fledge laughter. Startled by the sound, he stumbled back against the fireplace as something began to take shape before him. As the cloud of smoke diminished, a figure appeared. Standing in front of him was someone who struck all too familiar.  
“You’re–!”  
“Just a dream?” Grinning, the boy took a step forward, starting to close in on the other. “I assure you, I’m anything but.”   
Eyes widening as fear washed over him, the boy found himself unable to speak. Then, without warning, the fireplace behind him erupted into a tangle of brightly flashing flames.   
“You can calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Despite him saying this, the boy stood as stiff as a board while the other looked him over with cool eyes.   
“L-Leave me alone.”   
“Oh?” Pupils dilated, his unwanted company soon had an arm just above his head, their faces only inches apart. “And what’re you gonna do if I don’t?”   
He got him there.   
Eyes shut tight, he prepared for the worse, presumably a recreation of the horrible dream he had last night.   
“I want you to know your ass ain’t big enough, nor is it warm enough, to keep those eggs alive.”   
Hearing this, the boy’s eyes shot open.  
“Excuse me?”  
Only a few minutes had passed and he was already growing impatient with this person’s smart attitude, and despite his fear, he looked him dead in the eyes and scoffed.  
“Just what do you want from me?”  
This question brought about a smile once more.  
“Your name.”  
“What?”  
Leaning in towards his ear, the other boy whispered his request soft as a feather. “I want to know your name.” 

The color in his cheeks rose as the stranger ghosted his ear with hot breath.  
“Please don’t get that close to my ear.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“My ear...please…”  
“Your name?”  
“...” Still silent, Yugi began to grow uncomfortable in one place specifically, but as the feeling of the other’s tongue hit his ear, he crumpled to the floor, giving in to his desire.   
“Yugi Muto! My name is Yugi Muto! Please don’t touch my ear anymore!”   
Giggling, the boy stepped back and surveyed the mess he had made of the other.   
“What a lovely voice you’ve got. I hope that one day it’s screaming my name instead of yours.”  
Head buried in his knees, Yugi’s attempt to hide his current state of embarrassment was all too evident to his new acquaintance.  
“Look, I can help you get off later, but right now you’re going to want to put those eggs in the fire and listen to what I’ve got to say.”


	3. Exchange

Behind him, the fire crackled and popped with light, the eggs inside appearing to glow with life. It was quite the relief to Yugi, not knowing how to care for them, they would have most likely died within a few hours. However, now he faced a new predicament. The man who sat comfortably before him.  
“God, you look pitiful down there.”  
Glaring up at the other, Yugi pouted and hugged his knees closer to his chest.  
“Anyway, I’m Yami, and I’m in a bit of a predicament at the moment. You see, those god awful townsfolk stole something very important to me, and I think you can help me get it back.”  
Furrowing his brow, the boy averted his eyes, aggressively retorting.  
“What makes you think I’ll help you?”  
“I won’t ask you to do it for free. I’ll grant you one wish. Anything you want.”  
At this, Yugi perked up a bit, interested in his offer.  
“Of course, you’ll have to help me first, but I promise you your wish will be granted.”  
Looking down, Yugi swayed back and forth as he thought over the other’s proposal. While the proposition seemed promising, he still didn’t know whether or not he could trust this sketchy figure.  
“I’ll let you think about it. After all, you’re not going anywhere anytime soon, are you?”  
“It’s not like I _have_ anywhere to go.”  
“I guess we’re in similar situations then. However, I can’t go anywhere. Not without your help, anyway.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Taking a deep breath, Yami let out a long sigh before rubbing his neck and looking back at the young boy on the floor.  
“Will you believe me if I tell you?”  
Thinking on it for a second, Yugi, unsure of how to answer, just shrugged.  
“I don’t know.”  
Yami snickered as he shifted his position to be facing Yugi, his eyes, like flames, meeting the other’s, like forest wood.  
“I’m, more or less, a shadow of my former self.”  
The boy beamed with curiosity, fascinated by his vague explanation.  
“Stolen from me was a puzzle, and you see, without it, I’m nothing more than a creature that dwells in darkness. Within that puzzle are the secrets to my powers, and many secrets about my past and future. Needless to say, it’s very important. My physical form resides within that puzzle, and it won’t be possible for me to ever find it if I don’t have a body, so…”  
“So, you need mine?”  
“Exactly. But only until we find my puzzle. Then you’ll be free to go.”  
This situation was so incredibly intriguing to Yugi. Never before had his life taken such a turn, one that held promise, that could prove his worth.  
“Know this though, I’ll be with you, I’ll do what I can, but I’ll be honest, I can’t guarantee your safety.”  
“Is that all?”  
“That’s all.”  
“Then I accept.”  
Upon saying this, the room became covered in a blanket of silence. 

Body stripped of it’s raiment, replaced with flowing silk, the boy was enveloped by the scent of the sea and the sentiment of fresh snow. The atmosphere was bitter, unpleasant, yet welcoming. He glanced around timidly, his fear calling forth the affections of the spirit.  
There he stood.  
His strides upturned stars of obsidian as he walked, scarlet staining shadows. His skin opaque in color and his hair like ink on paper, hues of ash and silver danced at his feet. Their contact would be ephemeral.  
Caressed by the hands of desire, the boy’s back burst with luminosity, and emerged great ivory plumage. His screams hushed by quiet winds and his tears drained to the river, his pain was swift and fleeting.  
The forest had caught fire, and he would let it burn. 

“Trust in me.”  
“I trust you.”  
And flesh sealed their providence.


End file.
